


Mac & The Girl Next Door

by Nikki082489



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki082489/pseuds/Nikki082489
Summary: Mac Rodriguez and Y/N Carson both born and raised in Cainville Utah out in the canyons in the middle of no where. Mac being 38 and a meth addict rapist killer couldn't help but stare at Y/N who was only 23 every time he sees her which was often since she worked at Luna Mesa Walter hired her when she was 16 wanting a job to save up to get away from her meth addict father. Thinking about all the things he wants to do to her. Tie her up with her hands above her head on his bed, stripped completely naked to his disposal, fuck her hard and fast. But he didn't want to share her and didn't want to rape and kill her like all the other girls. This girl he's known since she was born seeing as they lived in the same town and her father being one of of Walters costumers and now Macs costumer. But of course Mac never paid attention to her Until she turned 18 and moved in right next door.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There she was Y/N Carson the girl next door. Mac has know here since she was little but now she's all grown up. He started noticing her more when she turned 18 that was 5 years ago. Mac was almost 20 years older then her. He was 38 but damn he couldn't help himself from staring at her every time he seen her and that was a lot seeing as she worked at Luna Mesa. She's been there since she was 16 starting out in the back working her way up to bar tender standing beside Walter. She never took his shit either was never scared of him even knowing who he was, what he did, and what he's done. She moved in next door to him when she was 18 getting away from her meth addict father who happened to be a long term costumer of the Rodriguez's.

Mac Rodriguez wasn't the kind of person you wanted to run into. He was a meth addict rapist killer, the son of Walter. He cooked meth in a cave in the canyons he also used meth which in result fucked up his teeth, he killed anyone that pissed him off or fucked him over, he'd take girls to the cave where he and his partner would chain up and rape then despose of after they killed them. Of course he never was caught and never planed on on it. But Y/N never seemed to be scared of him he guessed it was because she was used to it growing up around it. Every time he'd start a fight she'd be the one to break it up and give him hell. Most of the fights he started though were because of guys staring at her or because they touched her or flirted with her. She drove him crazy and it pissed him off to no end

"MAC!" He had heard he yelling at him while he beat the fuck out of some guy that slapped Y/N ass. He of course just continued until she came up grabbing his arm trying to pull him off. He stopped standing up and kicked the guy in the stomach. "Touch her again I'll kill you!" He growled at the bloody mess of a man on the floor. No one ever understood why he stuck up for her. It wasn't like Mac to stick up for anyone he just sat at the bar downing shot after shot. He'd look out for any new girls he could grab and take back to the cave, him and Rick could have there fun, then kill her and dump her body deep out in the canyons where no one would ever find her and eventually be eaten by wild animals.

Mac walked back to the bar and say down and Y/N walked around grabbing the bottle of whiskey and a couple shot glasses and put them in front of him on the bar top and filled both glasses. She put the bottle down and picked the glasses up handing one to Mac the both took the shit at the same time. Mac put his glass down and filled it back up taking the shot feeling the burning liquid run down his throat. He pulled out his cigarettes and shook one out of the pack pulling his zippo out and logging it up throughing the pack and Zippo on the counter. Walter came over telling Y/N to go on a break wanted to talk to his son.

Mac watch as Y/N looked at him and walked away to the back. "What is up with you?" Walter asked. "The hell you talkin about old man?!" Mac growled out. "Since Y/N has turned 18 you've been teal protective over her" Walter said. "Fuck off old man I ain't gotta tell you shit" mac said getting up and walking outside he knew she'd be out there. She always walked out the back door and around front and would lean on his truck. He walked out of the door to see her in her usual spot leaning up against his truck. He walked over to her licking his lips 'God how he wanted to throw her in his truck and have his way with her. He shook his head putting those thoughts out of his mind 'She was different' he told himself.

"You got nothing better ta do then to lean on my damn truck" he said as he walked up to her. He looked her up and down she was wearing tight black skinny jeans with rips on the thighs and knees, black cropped tank top that was crossed in the back and a low V cut, with black boots with a small heel, she had a small amount if makeup on just enough to make her look alive a little mascara, black wing liner, a little brown eyeshadow in her crease and a dark purple lip. "Shut up Mac. You know you look forward to it" she said taking the cigarette out of his mouth and taking a drag from it. 'FUCK! She was such a tease!' He thought to himself.   
She blow the smoke in his face and he growled. "You're playing with danger sweetheart" he whispered in a low growl. She walked closer to him leaning up and whispered in his ear "maybe I like danger" she pulled back and looked at him with those E/C eyes.

He backed her up against his truck putting both hands on either side of her caging her in. "You sure about that? You sure you wanna play games with me Y/N?" He growled in her ear. "I'm not afraid of you Mac you can't do anything to me that my father hasn't done" she whispered looking at him. He looked at her confused 'the fuck is she talking about? What the fuck did that fucker do to her? He'll fucking kill him!!' She ducked under his arm and walked back inside the Luna Mesa to finish her shift. Mac stood there watching her walk back inside. That was the first time she's ever flirted with him. He walked back inside and sat down on the stool he was at before going outside filling his shot glass and knocking it back and refilled it. He sat there knocking shot after shot back as he watched Y/N carefully as she tended to drunk costumers.

Everyone finally started leaving as Y/N started cleaning up. Mac got up and headed out to his truck and waited for her to get done. He always followed her home, not to be creepy but they lived right next to each other and be wanted to make sure she got there. He waited for about another 20 minutes before he seen her coming out the door saying goodbye to Walter. He didn't notice it before but her car wasn't sitting in its usual spot. She started to walk towards the road to walk home. Mac started his truck and drove up next to her putting his window down. "The hell ya doin walkin back home in the dark?! Where's your car?!" He said. "My car had 2 slashed tires this morning she said wrapping her arms around herself. "Hey the fuck in." Mac told her. "Its fine I'll walk" she told him and started walking again.

Mac being Mac put his truck in park and got out of the truck and walked after her grabbing her by the arm and pulled her to the truck. "Ow! Mac let go of me! you're hurting me! Mac!" He just pushed her in the truck and got in slamming the door and took off down the road. "What the fuck Mac?! I said I'd walk!" She yelled. But he just ignored her. "Stop the truck Mac! MAC! I said stop the fucking truck!" She yelled at him. He slammed on the breaks making her fly forward but she was able to act fast enough and caught herself.

He was pissed, face red, breathing heavy, hand gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. He shot his right arm out grabbing her by the throat and pulled her towards him. She wrapped her hand around his wrist pulling on his arm. "Shut..the..fuck..up! I'm taking your fuckin ass home whether you like it or not! So sit there and don't say another fucking word! Do you hear me!?" He screamed in her face. For the first time she was actually scared of him he's never hurt her before. She nodded at him tears in her eyes. Mac throw her back against the passenger door and throw the truck in drive and flew down the road. Once they got to his house and he parked she throw the door open and took off to her house, opening the door and running inside slamming the door shut and locked it. Mac could care less he was drunk and high.


	2. Mac & The Girl Next Door

Chapter 2

Mac got out of his truck and walked up the steps to his house and opened the door walking in then slamming it shut again. "Stupid bitch" he said to himself. He went into the kitchen and hot the bottle of whisky and went into the livingroom and sat on the couch taking his small tin container out of his pocket, he opened it and rubbed Meth on his gums. He sat back opening the bottle and took a swig of whisky mumbling to himself. He spent the rest of the night drinking and getting high until he passed out.

Mac woke to someone pounding on his front door he cursed getting up off the couch where he had passed out last night. "What the fuck do ya want!" He growled opening the door. He looked up to see Y/N standing in front of him. "We'll good morning to you too" she deadpaned. He grumbled grabbing himself looking her up and down. She was wearing short little sleep shorts with a tank top with no bra. "What do ya want?" He asked her. "I was wondering if you could take me to work and bring me home tonight. I don't have the money to get 2 new tires right now" she said. "Oh..... and I'm sorry for last night" she continued looking down swaying back and forth. Mac looked her up and down getting harder he licked his lips "Yeah, I can do that" he told her. Her head snapped up looking up at him and smiled "thank you!" She said flinging herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck standing on her tippy toes.

Mac was surprised no one touched and if they did there was always consequences for doing so. He put his arms around her putting his hands near her ass and pulled her closer to him making sure she could feel how hard she had him. He heard her gasp and he leaned down whispering in her ear "You're playing with danger little girl" and slip his hands to her ass and squeezed and groaned when he relized she didn't have panties on either. She feel back flat on her feet and and looked up at him biting her lower lip. Mac licked his lips making sure to keep her close. "I...I umm... better get back I need to take a shower and do some.....stuff. She stammered out unwrapping her arms from around his neck. Mac reluctantly let go of her. "I'll get you at 4:30?" She said. "Mmm-hmm" he said. And she turned around and walked down the steps and back over to her house.

Mac closed the door and walked back to the bathroom and took a piss then got in the shower and relieved himself from all the pressure he had built up trying not to take you right there in the doorway. He got out, drying off and putting his navy blue coveralls on and boots. He walked out the front front door getting in his truck and headed to the caves until he had to come back to pick you up and take you to work. He arrived at the caves parking outside the entrance and getting out of his truck and walking in. Once he got where the lab was set up he moved the clear plastic tarp that they had having up. He looked over to see a girl laying on the mattress they had on the floor stripped naked, hands chained above her head, mouth gagged, wide terrified eyes looking at him. He paid no attention to it and walked over to the table putting his gas mask on and started to cook another batch of meth.

"Wanna round with the bitch?" He heard his partner ask. He looked over at him and then the girl. All he could think about was Y/N pressed up against him this morning. He rub meth on his gums pulled down his mask and started taking his coveralls off his shoulders walking over to the girl who was screaming through her gag. He knelt down, pulling her legs apart and shoved himself inside her and took all his anger and frustration out on her. When he was down he got up tucking himself and pulling his overalls back over his shoulders. He told his partner to get rid of the girl and walked out of the cave and got in his truck heading back to pick you up to take you to the Luna Mesa.

He pulled up outside Y/N place, getting out and walked up to the door and banged on it. He turned around and took his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and shook one out, putting it in his mouth and taking his Zippo and lighting it. He stood there taking a drag from his cigarette thinking about what he had just did before coming here. "Mac?" He heard from behind him. He turned around seeing Y/N standing there looking at him. She was wearing blue distressed skinny jeans, a distressed Metallica tank, dark red converse sneakers, she had a black choker with a black heart pendant, she had her hair half up in French braided buns and she had simple makeup on with the same eye make up as last night and a dark blueish gray lip. Mac looked her up and down "playin with that danger again girl" he told her. She rolled her eyes and turned around locking her door. "Ready" he asked her and she nodded.

They walked to the truck and headed down the road to the Luna Mesa. Mac had one hand on the steering wheel and took the chance and put his other on Y/N thigh. He looked over at her seeing her looking down at his hand he squeezed her thigh and moved it further up. She looked up at him and scooted over closer to him. He smirked moving his hand from her thigh and put his arm around her. She was going to be his and he was going to make sure of it. He pulled in to Luna Mesa and parked where he normally did and put the truck in park. He opened his door, got out and grabbed Y/N hand and helped her out of the truck. "Are you turning into a gentleman Mac?" She asked smirking. He grabbed her waist pulling her towards him "again playing with danger" he said in her ear and she giggled.

"Thanks for driving me" she said and pulled away walking towards the door. Mac walked after her reaching above her opened the door. "Again being a gentelman" she said looking at him smirking and walked inside going to the back to put her stuff in the back. Mac went and leaned over the bar and got the bottle of whisky and a shot glass. He took a shot just as Y/N walked over to the bar looking at him from the other side. "Really Mac? You better be giving me a tip" she said and leaned on the bar towards him. He smirked taking another shot and then leaned towards her ghosting his lips over her. "Hey! Get me a beer pretty lady!" He heard from behind him as the door slammed shut. "Fuck off!" He growled. "Mac!" Y/N warned him and got a beer piping the cap off and sat it in front of the guy. "I gotta get back to the cave I'll be back later" he told her. "Mmm" she hummed. He knew she didn't like what he did but she would never say anything about it. He took one more shot and then left.


	3. Mac &The Girl Next Door

Chapter 3

Its been a few hours since Mac left and Y/N was standing behind the bar wiping down the counter when a group of 5 people walked through the door walking over to a table and sat down. "Y/N?" She heard and looked up to see a blond girl standing in front of her. "Ragina?" She said and walked around the bar hugging the girl. "How have you been?" She asked. Regina and her 2 brother one being a deputy had been in some trouble ending in getting raped and the cave blowing up but Mac was able to clear it out and set everything back up but his old partner was killed before the cave blew. After Devon got Ragina out they had took off on the dirt bike but ended up in an accident resulting in a car flipping and the people inside being killed which also just happened to being their parents.

"I've been good" Ragina said. "Y/N!" Devon said jumping up hugging you just as Mac and his friends came in the bar running into Devon friend Tommy. Devon went over to get Mac away from him "Hey Mac! He's with me he's my cousin Tommy. Mac stood back looking at Devon and then looking over at Ragina looking her up and down with a sinister smirk making her leave to go to the restroom. "How about some whisky!" He said. "We're good with beer" Devon said. "You cam have whisky!" Mac growled. He reached over the bar grabbing the bottle of whisky and 2 shot glasses filling them up and handed one to Devon and they held them up and knocked them back. "Pretty brave of you coming back exspecially after what happened to Ragina" Mac said to Devon. Devon went to take a swing at Mac but Mac stepped back and grabbing his arm twisting it behind him and slammed him down in the counter.

Y/N ran around the counter "Mac!" She yelled and came over grabbing him and pulling him away from Devon. Mac let go of him and wrapped his arm around her waist "Alright" he said looking down at her. She had her one hand around his waist the other on his toned chest. Devon looked over at them and Mac smirked at him. "Come on let's go dance" Y/N said to him. And he grabbed her pulling her away from everyone sliding his hands down to her ass and swayed them back and forth. He pulled her closer so she could feel what she did to him "always playin with danger girl" he whispered in her ear. Devon and his friends grabbed Ragina who was outside with Deputy Harley their brother and left.

"I gotta get back to work" Y/N said looking up at Mac leaning up and kissing his cheek then pulling away walking back behind the bar. Mac sat down at the bar grabbing a shot glass and whisky. Y/N grabbed him and his friends all beers popping the cap and putting them on the counter. "What time you get off" Mac asked his taking a shot. "Umm... 9" she said leaning her arms on the counter in front of him smiling. 'She's so beautiful' he thought to himself. "Hey hot stuff how bout another beer!" A guy yelled from down the bar.

"Mac" she warned before he could say it do anything. She got a beer popping the cap and sat it in front of the guy. "How bout we go to the men room and you suck my dick" the guy said. That was it Mac got up and punched the guy making him fall off the stool. "Fuck! Mac!" Y/N yelled. Walter came around with a bat and slammed it on the counter. Mac stood up holding his hands up. "Y/N You can go home early I've got it from here" Walter said. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Yes. Get him outta here" he told her. She nodded her head "I'll be back" she said walking to the back. Mac walked outside and lite up a cigarette and leaned up against the post to wait for Y/N.

"Okay I'm ready" he heard Y/N say as she walked out of the door. He flicked his cigarette out on the lot and grabbed her by the waist pulling her to him. "Let's go then" he said and walked her to the truck. He opened the drivers side door helping her get in and then got in starting the truck up pulling out on to the road. He flung his arm around her shoulder pulling her into his side. He glanced at her to see her head down with a smile on her face and a blush. He looked back to the road and a few minute later felt her lean her head against his shoulder. After about half hour Mac pulled up in front of her house. "Oh hey. Regina and them are staying in the other house!" She said. Mac opened the door getting out, he held his hand out and Y/N took it and he helped her out pulling her to him. "Being a gentleman again Mac. I'm starting to worry" she said smirking. "Playin with danger Y/N" he said sliding his hands to her ass.

"Mac! Stop grabbing my ass!" She said pushing him away and walking to the door. While she got her keys out to unlock the door he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck. "Mac... Mac.... come on stop" she said as she pushed the door open and walked inside turning to look at him. He groaned looking at her "I'm going back to the cave" he said and walked to his truck, getting in and took off to the cave. He parked the truck, getting out and walked into the cave. He started packing up the batch he had made earlier when he heard voices. 'Who the hell was in his cave?' "Ragina we should not be here! You shouldn't be here. Not after what hapoened!" Mac heard. He put his mask on and hid until they came further in the cave. He was going to finish what he started 7 years ago.


	4. Mac & The Girl Next Door

Chapter 4

The next day Y/N noticed Ragina sneaking out of her window and head to the garage. She put her shoes on real quick and ran outside running to the garage. "Ragina what're you doing?" She asked. "I need to go back to the cave" she said. "No that's a bad idea" Y/N told her. Ragina ignored her and got on the four wheeler and started it. "Damn it!" Y/N said and got on the back and Ragina took off.

She pulled up outside the cave and turned the four wheeler off and the 2 of them got off. Y/N noticed Macs truck sitting there. "Shit" she said under her breath. Ragina walked over to the entrance of the cave and stood there talking to herself like she was having a flash back. She stated walking throuhh the cave and Y/N followed her. They got to clear plastic tarp that hung up "Ragina we should not be here" Y/N told her but Ragina kept walking in. Y/N slowly followed but stopped and watched as Ragina walked around. Thete were big drums all around and a table with a bunch of equipment on it and a stack of packaged meth. Ragina went to go grab a pack of it when someone wearing a camouflage jacket with a bandana over his face grabbed her and through her to the ground knocking her out.

At first Y/N stepped back so he couldn't see her out of fear but then she seen him standing over Ragina and started undoing his pants. Y/N felt the adrenaline kick in and ran at him tackling him away from her. There was no way in hell she was going to let that happen to Ragina again. The guy flipped them over pinning her down. Y/N stared up at his covered face and seen 2 bright blue eyes looking at her with anger. She knew it was Mac and started to relax hoping he would never hurt her. Just then some guy hit him over the head and helped her up. Devon came in and picked Ragina up and walked her out then came back and he and his friend tied Macs hands behind his back. Devon walked over and put his hand on the small of Y/N back and they all walked out of the cave.

Devon had laid Ragina down by the entrance and when the got to her she was starting to come around. "What the hell were you thinking coming back here?" He asked her but she didn't say anything. They called Sheriff Pratt and Devon turned to Y/N "thank you for being woth her" he said. "Yeah. Yeah no problem" she said. Sheriff Pratt and Harley showed up and the sheriff walked in and grabbed Mac bringing him out to the car. Mac looked at Y/N as the sheriff put him in the car and shut the door. Mac smiled showing his blackened teeth and flicked his tonuge. Devon pulled her into him which only pissed Mac off. "Harley get him outta here" the Sheriff said and Harley drove off.

Mac sat in front of the sheriff's desk with his hands in cuffs tuat were attacked to the floor. He sat there and the sheriff through a white gas mask on his desk. Just as he was about to start talking the lights went out. "Damn it. I'll be back" Sheriff Pratt said and walked down the hall. Mac sat there waiting for awhile when he heard a noise. "Harley? I know it's you. You little prick!" He yelled but got nothing. He tried looking down the hall but couldn't move due to the cuffs. "Sheriff!" He yelled but again got no answer. After a little while Sheriff Pratt started walking back but the lights went out again. "What in the hell" he said. He walked back to his desk to see Mac and the mask gone. He walked slowly towards the closet looking around when Mac came up behind him and shoved a life straight through his right eye. And left to go back to the house to kill the others except Devon, Ragina, and of course Y/N.

Y/N, Ragina, Devon and there friend walked into the house Devon and them were staying in. Ragina went and changed. "You should stay here tonight" Devon said to Y/N. "I'll be fine" she said. "Its Mac he'll get out and you know it. I'd rather you stay here" he said. She nodded "okay" they all were all in bed when Ragina came in the house waking them up saying she seen Harley dead outside in the Sheriffs car. They all got up walking outside to see the Sheriffs car sitting there bit when they all went up to the window there was no one there. "There's no one there Ragina" Devon said. "He was there! I saw him Devon!" She said. "There's something in the back" Devons girlfriend said. They walked to the back and Devon opened it they gasped seeing Sheriff Pratt dead in the back. "Oh my god" Y/N said. "Do something" someone said. "There is nothing we can do he's dead. He was stabbed in the fucking face!" Y/N said frantic. "We'll at least cover him up" so Devon went over and too the Sheriffs shirt that was there and covered his face.

Everyone started to argue when the gun Devon had in his hamd went off hitting Tommy in the leg. He screamed "fuck! Devon!" Y/N said getting down to check on him. "We need to get inside now!" Devon said. Him and his other friend Samir helped Tommy up and they walked inside. Y/N went and got the first aid kit. She sat on the couch with Tommy leg on her lap. "Lucky it just grazed you or you'd have a shattered leg" she told him. "Comforting thank you" he said. She smirked "you're welcome" she said. "What're we going to do?" Y/N asked. "Nothing right now we just gotta keep and eye out. Devon said.   
  
They all went went around locking windows and doors meeting back in the livingroom. When they seen headlights and a truck pull up, Mac got out wearing his mask and going to the back of the truck. "Its him" Ragina said. "What s he doing?" Terra asked "He's got a pole" Y/N responded. Just then Mac throw the pole through the window something stuck to the end. "What is that!" Tommy yelled. Y/N crept over pushing the fabric back and gasped. "Oh my god!" She said. Mac had killed Samir and cut his head off sticking it to the end of the pole. "Where all dead" Y/N said. "No were not" Devon said and over to the grate in the floor pulling it up. "What're you doing?" Terra asked. "My grandfather made tunnels under the house" he said.

You all climbed into the tunnel Y/N Being last not wanting Ragina to get caught by Mac. "My necklace" she said and started crawling back towards to grate. "No Ragina I'll get it" Y/N said. She looked through the grate not seeing anytging she lifed it up just enough to put her hand through. She started to feel around for the necklace when she heard Mac come in. She put the grate back down and looked back at Ragina putting her finger to her lips to tell her to be quiet. She seen him walk passed the grate and then she lifted it up grate a little and stuck her hand through feeling around again for the necklace. She seen him coming back over so she quickly pulled the grate. He stood in front of the grate she looked up looking at him just standing When all of a sudden he took his knife out stabbing it through the grate she screamed and fell backwards "go! Go Ragina go!" She said.

They started to crawl through the tunnels as fast as they can. They were half way when Ragina started to have a panic attack "I can't breath. I can't breath" she said. "Ragina look at me we need to go now!" Just as Y/N said that a pole came down through the floor they both screamed and started crawling as fast as they could. Ragina stopped and started pounding on the a door but it wouldn't budge "Ragina it's not going move" Y/N said. Ragina hit it harder and it finally pushed away. They stood up through it seeing Devon. "Come on" he said helping them.

"Where are we going?" Y/N asked. But he didn't answer as they were walking they heard a noise  
"Come on" Devin said pulling the two girls with him. "Are you crazy?! This is Macs house!" Y/N hissed. They walked in looking around to see that it was a disgusting pigsty. They were standing around when they heard the door open. "Shit" Devon hissed. "Hide" he told the girls. Y/N grabbed Ragina and pulled her into the closet closing the door as best as it would. She put her finger to her lips looking at Ragina who was shaking. They sat there as quiet as it could when they heard boots stomp passed the door. The door then flew open and there stood Mac Ragina grabbed Y/N arm and she looked at Mac with wide terrified eyes then turned to Ragina who passed out. "Ragina!" Y/N said.

Y/N looked at Mac with fear for the first time. She looked passed him to see Devon come down from a hole in the ceiling and walk up beside Mac. "She's mine now" he said to him. "After you we clean up your mess" Mac said. "We will" he told him. Mac grabbed Y/N pulling her up and against him. She struggled to get out of his grip. "Stop!" He growled. He looked down at her to see tear streaming down her face looking at him with fear. "I'm not going to hurt you Y/N!" She stopped struggling and looked at him. "Why are you doing this?" She whispered. He pulled her out of the house pulling her over to his truck and pushed her against it. She gasped and looked at him with wide eyes "What're you going to do rape me then kill me Mac?!" She spat. He looked at her and leaned closer to her putting his hand on either side of her head trapping her in. "Told you I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never hurt you" he said leaning forward and connecting their lips.


	5. Mac & The Girl Next Door

Chapter 5

Y/N pushed Mac away from her "don't touch me!" She growled. It took all he had not to push her up against the truck and take what he wanted. Seven years ago he wasn't like this until his old partner slipped meth in his beer that's when he lots control and got hooked to meth. He liked the feeling he got when he was high. He liked when the girls he raped would rejected him, when they would fight him it fueled the fire. He looked at Y/N but all he could see was the fear and the mistrust she's never looked at him like that. "Let me go Mac. Please. You said you wouldn't hurt me" she said he walked closer and just as he reached out for her she swung and got him in the jaw knocking him back just far enough she could run. He just laughed this was going to be fun chasing them through the canyons. He was going to get Y/N back she was his always has been. But like He said he'd never hurt her, never drug her, never rape her not her she was always the one exception and he never understood why.

Y/N ran finding the rest of them standing out front of the house they were using. "Y/N!" Ragina yelled running over to hug her. "Reggie we need to go now!" She said hugging her back. "I seen him. I seen Mac" Ragina said. "Yeah. You did but after you passed out Devon came down from a hole in the ceiling saying you were his now" she whispered. Ragina looked at her in shock and terrified. "We gotta run and get away from him and Mac" Y/N said. Ragina just nodded and grabbed her hand. Devon was watching them. "Just act like I'm calming you and when I say so we'll run" she whispered hugging Ragina to her looking at Devon. When Devon looked away she grabbed Raginas hand and they took off towards the canyons as fast as they could. "Y/N! Ragina!" Devon yelled. As the two girls ran as fast as they could towards the canyons.

Y/N and Ragina walked through the canyons climbing up and down trying to get as far as possible away from Mac and Devon. "Y/N are you sure Devon was there?" Ragina asked. Y/N stopped sitting down Ragina sitting beside her. "Yeah Reggie I'm sure. I think him and Mac are brothers some how" she told her. "Why? How?" Ragina said. "I dont know. Mac called him his little brother. Told him he's gonna have to clean up his mess" Y/N Told her. "His mess?" She said. "Yeah. I think his going to kill Tommy and Terra" she said. "Ragina! Y/N!" They heard Devon call. "We gotta go!" Y/N said grabbing Raginas hand and pulled her up and ran.

They were rounding a corner when Mac jumped down in front of them. The two girls screamed and went to turn to run the other way but Mac grabbed Y/N around the waist picking her up. "Y/N!" Ragina yelled. "Run Reggie! Just run!" Y/N Told her. Ragina ran and Y/N struggled in Macs arms. "Damn it Y/N! Stop struggling I'm not going to hurt you!" He screamed at her. "Let me go!" She said and through her head back connecting it with his nose and he let go. "Fuck!" He said and she ran. Y/N ran through the canyon not knowing where she was when she ran into someone.

"Terra!" She said. "Oh my god Y/N! Where's Ragina?" She asked. "I don't know. We ran into Mac and he grabbed me so I told her to run" she told Terra. "Maybe Devon will find her" Terra said. "God I hope not" she said. "What? Why?" Terra asked her. "He's with Mac. When we were in Macs house me and Reggie were in a closet and Mac found us she seen him and passed out. After that Devon jump out of a hole in the ceiling and cane over saying she was his now. Mac said he had to clean up his mess and called him little brother" Y/N Told her. "Seriously? That doesn't make sense. What mess? And how is Devon Macs brother?" She asked. "I don't know but we need to go" she told her. Terra started walking "not that way" Y/N Told her. Terra looked at her "why?" She asked. "Mac" she simply said And They headed down the canyon.

They walked up the side of the canyon coming around a big bolder "Oh my god!" Y/N said coming to a halt. "What?" Terra asked walking passed Y/N. "Don't " she said trying to grab her arm. Terra stopped "Oh my god!" She cried when she seen Tommy laying there with his guys pulled out of him and stretched all over the rock around him. "Come on we can't stay here" Y/N said. They ran but not to far ahead of them Mac jumped down behind them. "There you. And you have the other one" he said. "Run Terra!" And they took off but Mac took another way cutting them off. He grabbed Terra and throw her to the ground kicking her. She got back up and fought back but he was stronger and throw her to the ground pulling her shirt off. Y/N just stood there in shock she didn't know what to do. Mac walked towards Terra starting to undo his pants but she got up and ran towards him "I'm not letting you do that to me!" She screamed and went to tackle him but Y/N ran towards her and pushed her and she fell off the cliff almost going over herself but Mac grabbed her around the waist and they fell to the ground.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" She cried. She couldn't believe she just did that all she could think about was Mac and how she didn't want him to die. Mac had a sinister smirk on his face as he held onto her. "Shh... you're alright." He said kissing her forehead. "I killed her! It's you're fault!" She said pulling away hitting his chest. She stood up and started walking away. Mac got up waljing after her grabbing her arm and turned her around pulling her against him. "Let go of me!" She yelled. "No! No listen here little girl you're mine! Always have been and you damn well fucking know it!" She screamed at her. She started laughing "Yours! Yours! I don't belong to you! So fuck off Mac!" She said pulling away once again and took off running. Mac growled running after her. She was making this really hard for him not to hurt her. He caught up yo her fairly quick grabbing her around the waist, he spun her around lifted her up and throw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" She yelled slamming her fist on his back. He slapped her ass telling her to shut the fuck up. He walked out of the canyons towards the cave. "Mac put me down!" She cried. He got to the cave walking inside walking through the clear plastic that was hung up. He set Y/N down on her feet and she backed away from him. "Please. Don't hurt me" she pleaded. He wanted to after she made him chase her through the canyons he wasn't going to deny that. He stalked towards her "Mac please. I'm sorry" she said backing into something. He walking up to her pinning her to the table she backed against so she couldn't run. She closed her eyes tears running down her face. He put his hand on her cheek making her flinch and gasp. "I'm not going to hurt you!" He growled lowly. She opened her eyes looking him in the eyes trying to see any indication that he was lying.

"I want to hurt you after you made me chase you. But I can't not you and it frustrates me. You make me feel a way I've never felt before" he said. "Mac" she whispered shaking her head. "What? hmm?" he said staring her down. "Please just let me go" she said. That pissed him off and he slammed his hands on the table making her jump. "You're playin with danger Y/N. You have no idea how hard I'm trying right now" he told her leaning forward ghosting his lips over hers. Her breathing picked up but she resisted no matter how much she wanted to give in to him. "Why'd you push that bitch off the cliff before she could take me off with her." Mac asked. Y/N didn't answer right away not completely sure why. "I don't know" she whispered. "You do know. It's because you know your mine" Mac whispered in her ear.

"Where's Regina?" She asked. "Devon has her like he wanted" he said. "Why does he want her? What's he going to do?" She said. "To finish what he couldn't 7 years ago" he told her. "Is he going to kill her?" She asked. He growled "No! Now no more questions" he said. She nodded "Can you take me home please" she said. "I can trust to take you home?" He asked her. She looked at him and nodded "Yeah. I need to get a shower. Please Mac. I promise I'm not going to run or call the police" she said. "Fine let's go" he told her grabbing her hand and lead her out of the cave to his truck. He opened the drivers side door and she climbed in woth him behind her. She sat there looking down at her hands thinking about pushing Terra to save Mac. "Hey. Come here" he told her his right arm reached out. She looked over at him and scooted over and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He started the truck and drove off towards her house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mac looked over at Y/N she was looking down zoned out. "Stop thinking about it or you'll go crazy" he said. "Just because you van kill someone and not feel anything doesn't mean I can Mac" she said. He pulled up in front of her house putting the truck in park and getting out. He held his hand out to her but she wasn't payimg attention "Y/N" he called. She looked over at him and took his hand getting out of the truck. He walked her to her door and she unlocked it walking in not bothering to try and shut it she knew he was going to follow her any way. Mac walked in shutting the door behind him he watched as she walked back the hall. He stood there for a few minutes debating if he should follow her.

He groaned and walked back the hall going to the open do or at the end. He walked in to the master bedroom seeing her standing there in nothing but a red lace bra and panties her back to him. "Now you're really making it hard for me to not do anything" he said grabbing his hard on through his overalls. She jumped turning around "Mac! What the fuck!" She said. He stalked towards her pushing her against the wall leaning down whispering in her ear "jump" he said. She jumped wrapping her legs around his waist. He pinned her to the wall his hands under her thighs and he pushed himself into her. "See what you do to me?" He said kissing her neck. "Mac" she moaned. "What baby? Tell me what you want" he said. She leaned into him putting her lips near his ear "I want you to.....get the fuck outta my house" she hissed unwrapping her legs from around his waist dropping back to the floor.

"And if I don't what're you going to do?" He said. She pushed him out of the way walking into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She pulled her panties down and went to go unhook her bra but Mac came up behind her doing it for her kissing her shoulder. She froze, her breathing picked up, tears forming in her eyes and she started to shake. Mac noticed "I'm not going to hurt you or rape you Y/N. Have I ever gave you any reason to be scared of me before?" He said to her. She shook her head feeling his hands on her bare hips as he pressed himself up against her from behind. "I've gotta take care of somethings I'll be back Later to pick you up and take you to Luna Mesa for dinner. Alright?" She told her as he kissed her neck. She nodded "okay. I'll be ready" she said. "Good girl. I'll see you soon baby" he said turning her around looking her up and down licking his lips. He fault to just take her right there and leaned down kissing her.

  
She watched as he walked out of her bathroom and once she heard the front door shut she stepped into the shower. Y/N scrubbed every inch of her body trying scrub away the events of last night. She shut the water off stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel. She walked over whipping the mirror and looked at herself. If Mac wanted to play games she could play games. She seen him kill two people and let his Devon kidnap Ragina and hold her against her will. Not to mention he's killed before and raped women and he cooks meth in a fucking cave and uses meth even though she already knew that part he was right he never gave her a reason to be scared of him or trust him not until last night. So she was going to prove that he can't control himself from hurting her.

Mac went back to the canyons cleaning up the two other bodies then drove deep out into the canyons dumping them for the wild animals then drove back to the cave to make a few deals before heading back to pick Y/N up. After he was dine with his last deal he came out with 500 dollars. He walked out of the cave, to his truck and got in starting it and heading to Y/N house. He was thinking a lot about Y/N and how she kept looking at him woth fear and distrust now and kept pushing him away. Mac pulled up to the house turning the truck off, he walked over knocked on the door then walked back leaning against the truck taking a cigarette out and lighting it with his Zippo. He waited about 20 minutes getting a little annoyed before the door opened and Y/N walked out. He almost choked on the smoke he had just inhaled.

Y/N walked out of her house she was wearing a faux leather skater skirt, a lace white crop top spaghetti strap, black bootie sandal heels, a danty gold star choker necklace, she had her hair up in a elegant messy bun, a light smoky eye, and deep blood red lip and under it she had nothing on. She walked out standing in front of a stunned Mac looming him in the eye to see lust, rage, adoration? In them. "Well are we going or are you going to keep staring like an idiot?" She said. Mac blinked and walked her to the passenger side, opening the door and helping her. He walked around around the front of the truck opening his door and jumped in starting the truck and headed to the Luna Mesa.

They drove down the road and Mac kept looking over at her. "You know if you took at fucking picture it would last longer" she said lookingvat him. She grow the courage and scooted closer to him. "You know Mac I'm not wearing any panties" she whispered in his ear. She felt him grab her thigh as he let out a low growl. He inched his hand up under her skirt and she let him she would pull his hand away but not yet. Mac looked over to see her staring at him. He moved his hand up further and brushed his fingers against her folds letting a growl out. Just as he was about to go further she pulled his hand away away slide over as close to the door as possible. That pissed him off and he gripped the steering wheel making his knuckles turn white.

"You just like playing with danger don't you? You thinkbi continue what you're trying to do. I told you I wasn't going to hurt you and you teasing me is not going to make me hurt you and you pissing me off to no end isn't either you already pissed me off last night running from me and fighting me and even if I wanted to hurt you I didn't, I coukdnt bring myself to do so. So I suggest you quit while you're ahead. I like you I've always liked you. There's just something about you that makes me feel a way I've never felt and it pisses me off. I'll admit when i look at you I fantasize about chaining you to the bed, wrap my hand around your throat, squeeze until you almost pass out and fuck you til you can't walk. But I just can't bring myself to ever actually do that to you . I never want to see you hurt, is kill anyone that laid their hands on you or looked at you wrong." He told her. She sat there listening to him maybe before last night she would have believed him but not right niw she didn't.

They pulled up to the Luna Mesa and Mac parked in his usual spot. He turned the truck off telling her to wait and got outvwalking around the front of the truck to the passenger side door and opened it. It held his hand out to her and helped his out of the truck. He shit the door and put his hand on the small of her back leading her to the door, opening the door and walked her inside. "Where ya wanna sit? Bar or table?" He asked her. She walked over and sat down at the bar and Mac sat beside her. Mac leaned over grabbing the whisky and a shot glass pouring a shot. Before he could pick it up Y/N grabbed it and knocked it back grabbing the bottle and pouringvanout and knocking it back. "Damn girl. Careful you might give yourself up" Mac said chuckling and grabbed another shot glass pouring himself a shot. Walter came over asking what they wanted and they order a couple burgers and fries with beers.


	7. Mac & The Girl Next Door

Chapter 7

Y/N sat there taking shot after shot thinking about what happened. How she pushed Terra off that cliff, how Mac killed Samir and Tommy and let Devon take ragine and hold her against her will so he can rape her when he wants. "Wow okay. No more for you Mac said taking the bottle of whisky from her after her 6th shot. She wasn't drunk just buzzed "give it back!" She growled reaching over him to try and grab the bottle. "Don't think so. Now eat your food" he told her. She groaned rolling her eyes and shoved a fry in her mouth. Mac shook his head and pour a shot for himself putting the bottle back behind the counter away from Y/N. He went to grab the shot but she was faster and knocked it back. "Damn it Y/N! What the fuck did it say!?" He growled at her but she just rolled her eyes and looked away. He growled and grabbed her chin making her look at him.

"What! What do you want Mac?! Me? Well guess what that's not going to happen! I should have let her kill you!" She whisper yelled and got up walking out the door and letting it slam. She started walking towards the other building where the bathrooms and vacant rooms were. Mac walked outside looking around seeing were Y/N was when he spotted her she ran after her and grabbed her around the waist picked her up and took her to the truck. "Mac! Put me down!" She yelled. He opened to door pushing her inside making her lay on her back and climbed in on top of her. Y/N started crying "No please. Please don't Mac please I'm sorry!" She cried. He looked down at her placing his right hand on her cheek "shhh.. I'm not going to doing anything to you that you don't want" he told her.

He pressed himself into her making her moan as she arched her body up towards him. He slowly moved his left hand down in between her legs under her skirt brush his fingers against her. "Do you want it?" He asked and never in a million years did he think he would ever ask a girl that. Y/N laid there and looked at him. He was looking at her with lust and adoration? Not with anger or hunger. "let's go home?" she said. She asked. She wanted to but she just couldn't she needed time. Mac ran his fingers through her folds making her gasp "You sure?" He asked. She closed her eyes and composed herself "Yes, Mac please I just can't I need time okay. Please" she said to him. He relunctly pulled away from her sitting up "Fine. Okay. Sit up I'll take you home" he said gripping the steering wheel making his knuckles turn white. It was taking everything in him not to just take what he wanted.

Y/N sat up and looked at Mac his knuckles white from how hat'd he gripped the wheel, his jaw tight, anger and annoyance on his face. "I'm sorry" she whispered scared he would lash out any second. He turned the truck on and took off not saying anything. He knew if he opened his mouth he would scream at her and lose control so he didn't he just drove. He pulled up in front of her house "thete you go you're home" he said. "Mac...." She began but he cut her off "get...out.." He said in a low growl. She swallowed and opened the door and got out of the truck. Once she shit the doir Mac put it in reverse and spend off to the caves he couldn't be around her right now. Y/N walked to her door, unlocked it and walked inside. Mac pulled up to the cave, getting out of the truck and walked in. He sat there drinking and getting high.

Y/N went to get bedroom sat down in the bed taking her heels off then stripped out of her clothes she had on putting them in the hamper. She walked over to the dresser and pulled a pair of gray sweats and a white cropped hoodie that said friends and put them on, she walked over putting her heels in the closet and putting her slipper booties on then walked into the bathroom, she grabbed her makeup wipes and took her make up off and then washed her face, She put her hair in a messy bun and walked to the kitchen to make a cup of got tea. She walked into the living room sitting on the couch with he legs under her and sipped of her tea thinking about all the events from last night and ealier that day.

She never was scared of Mac and she did trust him before even though she knew who he was,what he did, and what he had done before but seeing him almost rape Reggie and then him killing the Sheriff, Samir, Tommy and then beating the shit outta and almost raping Terra making her make a split decision and push Terra off the cliff. She still couldn't wrap her head around why she even did it. She just thought about never seeing Mac again, him not being at the Luna Mesa every night when she worked keeping the creeps away from her. She always found it strang thst Mac was more gentle so to speak with her then any other girl. When she told him no he backed off when another girl said no he'd follow her when she left and no one would see her again. He was no good for her, he was a dangerous man,hes killed,raped,does meth,cooks meth that's all huge red flags but she was drawn to him.

Y/N put her cup in the sink walking to the spare room where she kept her photography, art and music stuff. The only room in the house that was off limits no one was allowed in it. She had pictures she drawn and painted and photos she took of Mac hanging up a lot of them in a special binder. She walked over to her desk and sat in front of her music equipment she turned everything on to record, putting her head phones on and grabbed the guitar beside her she had record the other sounds she need earlier. She stated playing and signing the cover to "Say you won't let go" by James Arthur.

I met you in the dark, you lit me up  
You made me feel as though I was enough  
We danced the night away, we drank too much  
I held your hair back when  
You were throwing up

Then you smiled over your shoulder  
For a minute, I was stone-cold sober  
I pulled you closer to my chest  
And you asked me to stay over  
I said, I already told ya  
I think that you should get some rest

I knew I loved you then  
But you'd never know  
'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go  
I know I needed you  
But I never showed  
But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go

Mac pulled up to your house high and drunk with bad intentions on his mind. He opened his door jumping out of the truck and walked up to the front door. He went go knock but said fuck it want opened the door walking in. He stop when he heard music. He followed the no use back the hall to an open door on the right. He looked in standing in the door way. Looking around he seen drawings and paintings and photos a lot of it dark but there were ones of him. He turned his head go see her sitting at   
A desk with a laptop, recording equipment, a mic in front of her, she had head phones on one off her ear, a guitar in her lap playing it, her eyes were shut as she sang.

I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed  
I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head  
And I'll take the kids to school  
Wave them goodbye  
And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night

When you looked over your shoulder  
For a minute, I forget that I'm older  
I wanna dance with you right now  
Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever  
And I swear that everyday'll get better  
You make me feel this way somehow

The previous thoughts and intentions Mac had when he first walked in here were gone. He leaned against the doir frame and watched her as he listened to her beautiful voice. He never knew she could sing or draw or that she even took pictures. She was extremely talented. She looked so beautiful sitting there singing. He got that feeling in his chest that he never felt before not until she moved in next door.

I'm so in love with you  
And I hope you know  
Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold  
We've come so far my dear  
Look how we've grown  
And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go

I wanna live with you  
Even when we're ghosts  
'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most

I'm gonna love you till  
My lungs give out  
I promise till death we part like in our vows  
So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows  
Finally it's just you and me till we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go  
Oh, just say you won't let go

She finished the song and took her head phones off, stopping the recording and put her guitar back. She didn't even notice Mac standing in the door leaning aginst the frame until he spoke. "You have a beautiful voice" she jumped in her seat "Mac! What the hell are you doing here?" She asked. She took a few deep breaths and stood up walking towards him. He shook his head "I don't know.....What're you doing with pictures of me?" He asked. She looked around her face turning a light pink "I...I...ummm... because.... theres not a lot out to take pictures of?" She said in a question. No one was ever allowed in here hell no one even knew that she sang, or liked to draw/paint, or liked photography. "Yeah. It's not like there's canyons out there or other people or animals nothing like that right?" He said raising his brows. Mac walked closer to her putting his hand on her hips and looked down at her. She looked at his lips then up to his eyes 'fuck it' she thought and leaned up kissing him.


	8. Mac & The Girl Next Door

Chapter 8

"Mac?" Y/N said looking up at him "Mmm?" He hummed gripping her hips tighter ready to lash out and take what was his. "I'm sorry. I know I'm pissing you off. It's just before it was easy to ignore everything you've done, everything you do. But you really scared me chasing me like that and killing those people, seeing you almost rapping Reggie and Terra. So no I don't trust you and yes I'm scared of you" she said. "I told you I'm not going to hurt you" he said gripping her hips harder. "Mac. Mac you're hurting me now" she whispered wincing. Mac looked down at his hands on her hips then back at her and let go.

"Mac?" She said when he turned around walking out of the room. "Mac!" She yelled walking after him. He stop spinning around "what?! Huh?!" He said stepping closer to her. She stepped back seeing the look in his eyes. "I...I just need time. okay? It's a lot to take in. It's not just you Mac! I killed someone!I killed someone for you!" She yelled pushing him. He grabbed her wrist stopping her from pushing him. "I killed her! I killed Terra because she was going to take you off that cliff with her and I couldn't let her do that. I couldn't let her kill you!" She cried. "It's alright I got you" you said pulling her to him. "I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you" he told her kissing the top of her head.

After standing in the hall for about ten minutes crying into Macs chest Y/N leads then into the master bedroom. Taking her booties off and ckimbing into bed. "You coming?" She asked looking up at him. "You sure you want me to stay?" He asked her. "Yes, I don't want to be left alone" she said. "Alright I'm gonna take a shower before. Don't want me crawling in there with ya all dirty" he told her. "Alright there's towels in the cabinet" she said. Mac walked into the bathroom and turned the shower in and stripped. He stepped him and cleaned up real quick and go out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out into the room. Y/N was sitting up against the headboard on the king sized bed. "You changed" he said. "Yeah I like sleeping in jyst a tee shirt. "Well I sleep naked so hope you're ready for a treat" he said to her making her face turn red. He dropped his towel making her choke on air seeing he had a good sized cock. Mac climbed in under the covers beside her propping himself up. He held his arms out "come here baby" he said. She scooted over curling up to him laying her head on his chest and tangling her legs around his. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and possessively.

The next morning Mac woke up alone he sat up looking around not seeing Y/N. He got out of the bed and slipped his boxers on and walked out into the hall. He walked down the hardwood floored hallway into the livingroom. He looked to his left to see her standing in the kitchen at the stove. He walked over his feet padding across the floor coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her neck. "Morning" she said. "Mmm. Morning" he rasped. "Breakfast is almost down so go sit down" she told him. Mac kissed her neck again and went over sitting down on one of the chairs at the table in the dining room. A few minutes later Y/N walked in with two plates sitting one down in front of him and the other on the table beside him she left bringing back two cups of coffee handing him one and sitting down. They ate their foid in silence and when they were done Y/N took their plates to the kitchen.

Mac went back to the bedroom getting dressed and then walking to the door. "Where are you going?" Y/N asked. "Gotta go to the cave. Got a big order to fill" he told her. "Okay. Will you be at Luna Mesa tonight? I work at 6" she said. "Yeah, I'll be back to take you in" he said. She got up walking over to him still in a tee shirt and panties. He grabbed her waist pulling her close and leaned down to kiss her. "Mac" she moaned. "Later I gotta go" he said kissing her forehead and walked out the door. He got in Tue truck starting it up and drove down the road towards the cave. The cave was only ten minutes away but Mac got there in five. He pulled up and turned the truck off, opened the door getting out and slammed it shut, he walked into the cave to see his partner cooking up the batch of meth. Mac started pack up the meth that was finished into bricks. They guy was to be here in a few hours to buy 800 dollars worth of meth from him.

Y/N sat around the house until 4 o'clock then got in the shower. She got out wrapping a towel around herself and walked into the bedroom to her dresser pulling out a bra and panties. She pulled out high waisted maroon skinny jeans, a ripped cropped guns an d roses shirt, and her black high top vans and put them on, she put some bracelets and a plain black choker on and French braided her hair, did a black Smokey eye and put a black lip on. The time she was done is was almost 5:30 and Mac was pulling up outside. She grabbed her keys and ran outside locking the door, jumping in his truck she leaned over kissing him lightly on the cheek so she didn't get black lip stick on him. He looked at her trailing his eyes up and down her body. "You tryin to get me to kill someone for looking at you wrong?" He asked. She looked down then back to him "what?" She said. "Nothin" Mac mumbled and pulled out driving down the road.


	9. Mac & The Girl Next Door

Chapter 9

Mac pulled into the Luna Mesa backing into his usual spot and turned the truck off. Y/N opened the door, jumping out she headed towards the door. Mac got out following behind her reaching above her and opening the screen door for her. She walked around behind the bar while make leaned against the counter. She put her apron around her waist and put two shot glasses and the whiskey bottle filling both glasses and leaving the bottle she knocked her shot back and looked behind him to see a group of frat boys and their sorority girlfriends walk in. "Oh yay! Frat boys and sorority girls this is going to be a fun night" she said sarcastically. Mac looked over 'this will be a fun night' he thought to himself. "I gotta go back to the cave I'll be back later" he said. "Alright" Y/N said smiling at him. "Come out from there and give me a proper goodbye" he said. She walked out from behind the bar stopping at the table the group sat at and told them she'd be right with them and headed over to Mac.

Mac grabbed her hips and pulled her against him making her squeal. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. Mac laid his hands on her ass and leaned down kissing her with force then hugged her making sure to look at the group. He needed to make it clear to the guys that didn't have girls that she was his. "You're mine" he growled in her ear. "I'm yours" she said looking at him. He kissed her again and slapped her ass before walking out the door. Y/N walked over to the table where the group was at with some menus "Can I start you off with some drinks?" She said. "Yeah can we get 7 beers and 7 shots of tequila please with lime" one of the frat boys said. "Coming right up.

She headed around the bar and grabbed the tray and putting 7 shot glasses down filling them and a bowl of lime wedges, then grabbed 7 beers opening them and sitting them on the tray. She picked it up balancing it perfectly in her hand. She set the tray on the edge of the table setting the beers in the middle if the table them the shots and limes. "Ready to order?" She asked putting the tray under her arm and pulled her pad out to write the order down. They told her what they wanted and she walked back to the kitchen "got an order" she said pinning the paper up for the cook and walked back behind the bar. "Hey Y/N can I get another beer" a regular yelled from down the bar. She grabbed a beer popped the top off and slid it down the bar to him.

"Orders up!" She heard from the kitchen. She walked back and put 3 of plates on the tray and carried them out putting them on the table going back for the others and bring them out and setting them down. "Just let me know if you need anything else" she said. "Actually could we get more shots and lime please gorgeous" Tue one guy said winking at her. " I'll be right back" she said with a tight lipped smile. She walked back to the bar grabbing 7 shot glasses filling them with tequila and grabbing a bowl of lime. Putting them on a tray and walking them over "here yeah are, Enjoy" she said. As she went to walk away the guy who asked for the shots slapped her ass. She paused and turned around glaring at him "touch me again and you'll regret it" she said to him.

It was around 10 o'clock when Mac and his friends came in coming up to the bar. "Give the whisky" Mac said to her. "Want beers too?" She asked them while putting the whisky in front of him woth shot glasses. "Yeah" he said. She got out 4 beers popping the top and sitting them on the bar with a napkin under them. "Hey hot stuff can we get the check!" She heard from the table of frat boys. She rolled her eyes and grabbed their check walking it over to the table and sitting it down. "How about your number" the guy from earlier said grabbing her wrist. Mac say and stormed over punching the guy making him fall backwards in his chair. "Mac! What the fuck!" Y/N yelled. "Touch her again I'll kill you" he growled. "Already had my hands on that ass" the guy spit out. She looked at Mac and then walked away knowing she couldn't do anything as he pulled the guy up punching him again and again until Walter went over with his bat. Mac stepped back glaring at them then walked over grabbing Y/N.

"Let's go!" He said pulling her out of the bar after she took her apron off. "Mac where are we going?" She said. He walked to his truck dragging her with him. "I'm taking you home then I'm coming back here" he said. "You're going to kill them aren't you?" She said. He just looked at her with fire in his eyes. "Get in the truck" she growled. She did as told as he climbed in the drives side. He turned the truck on and drove off diwn the road. "Mac just leave it please" she said. But he said nothing as he pulled up to the house and parked. He got out walking around to open her door. "Get out" he said and she did. He walked her to the door and kissed her and started walking back to the truck. "Mac! Mac!" She yelled but he drove off going back to the Luna Mesa to follow those frat boy assholes and their girlfriends. His 3 friends would get a girl each as he killed the 4 guys leaving the one that touched you for last. He was going to kill nice and slow gave a little fun with him.


	10. Mac & The Girl Next Door

Chapter 10

Mac pulled back into the Luna Mesa and waited for the group of fair at boys and the girls to leave. He watched as they got into their car and pulled out, he followed them back to the house they were stating at and waited. After awhile his friends showed up and they went to it. Getting out of the truck he put his mask on and they walked around the house to the back door. They walked inside and Mac walked into one of the rooms with one if his buddies. As his buddies put his hand over the girls mouth and pulled her up while Mac pulled his knife out and slit the guys throat. The girl screamed into his buddies hand "Get her the fuck outta here take her to the cave!" Mac told him. He went to the next to couples doing the same his friends taking the girls to the cave. He walked to the last room grabbing the fucker who touched you and drug him to his truck.

"What the fuck let go of me!" He yelled. "Shut the fuck up!" Mac screamed at him and punched him knocking him out. He tied him up and throw him in the back of his truck and took him out to the canyons. Once he got deep in the canyons he parks and got out walking to the back pulling the guy out and throw him on the ground un-tying him. He kicked him "wake the fuck up!" He screamed. The guy woke up and scrambled back away from Mac. "Run" Mac said. The guy waisted no time and got up and ran off. Mac waited there until the sun came up then went for his hunt. He walked through the canyons yelling for the guy who was stupid enough to touch you. "You're gonna die just like your pussy frat buddies! Touchin my girl is a huge no no!" He yelled.

"I'm gonna kill you nice and slow! You ain't got no where to run I know these canyons like the back of my hamd!" He yelled he knew he was close to him. He walked up on a ledge looking down to see the sorry son of a bitch. Mac jumped down in front if him making the guy scream. "Please! I'm sorry I didn't know she was your girl!" He yelled. Mac grabbed him pilling him up "Tue fuck you didn't! You seen me kissing her before I left that fucking bar!" He screamed. He punched him a few times knocking him to the ground and started kicking him. They guy got away and ran through the canyons Mac took another way and cit him off. The frat boy cake to a stop and tried running the other way but Mac grabbed the back of his shirt and throw him to the ground making him hot his head knocking him out. Mac grabbed him and drug him back to the truck and tied him up again taking him back to the cave.

He pulled up the the cave and rubbed Meth in his gums before getting out and dragging the douchbag inti the cave. He picked him up and up him on the hook by the back of his shirt and pulled the chain just enough he was on his tippy toes. He looked over to see the three girls chained up and gagged with ripped clothes. He slapped the guy to wake him up "w make up asshole!" He yelled. He woke up groaning until he realized where he was and then he started to beg for his life. "Please! Please don't kill me!" He cried. Mac ignored him pulling his knife out and slowly pushed it into the guys stomache making him scream. "Shut the fuc up!" Mac yelled stuffing a gag in his mouth. He started using him as a punching bag then cutting him woth his knife. After a while the guy was bleeding a good bit. Mac pushed his blade into the guys gut then talkingvto slowly across his throat.

Mac grabbed a beer and watched him bleed out in a slow painful death. After the guy was dead he took and dumped his body and the other bodies deep deep deep into the canyons. He got in his truck and headed home to his girl. Pulling up at 5 in the morning Mac got out walking inside Y/N house and going back the hall to her room. She was still sound asleep so Mac jumped in the shower real quick and then crawled into bed behind her pulling her to him. He felt her shift turning towards him and putting her face in the crook of his neck. "Mine" he whispered closing his eyes and falling to sleep.

Y/N woke up the next morning feeling strong arms around He waist holding her to a hard toned chest. She opened her eyes looking up to see Mac still asleep. She went to move to get up but he just pulled her closer if that was possible. "Mac" she whispered but he didnt move. "Mac" she said louder and nudged him still nothing though. She tried moving again but he wouldn't let go so she raised her voice more and pushed him. "Mac!" She felt him stir and slowly open in eyes. He looked down her "what!?" He growled. "I need to pee" she said. "Mmmm" he hummed and let her go rolling on his back falling back to sleep. Y/N walked into the bathroom rolling her eyes as she seen his clothes and towel just laying on the floor. She did her business and then picked up his clothes.

When she went to throw them in the hamper his blooded wife beater fell to the floor. She lucked it up looking at it in horror. She stormed inti the bedroom and throw it at his face. Mac looked jumped up ripping the fabric off his face "What the fuck!" He screamed. "You killed them didn't you! I bet those girls are in 6th at ficking cave of yours too! You fucking asshole!" She screamed back and walked out of the room. Mac got out of bed and stormed after her. "Yeah I did gu king kill them, let the boys have the girls of a little fucking fun! That fucker of a frat boy touched you! You're Mine!" He screamed. That pissed her off and she turned walking up to him "I am not your fucking property Mac! I'm not an object so fuck off!" She yelled poking him in the chest. She stormed into the kitchen while Mac went to the bedroom.

He had brought clothes over with him so he changed and put his boots on. He stormed out of the room and went to the front door opening it. "Where the fuck are you going?!" Y/N yelled. "To the fuckung cave" he said. "What to rape those girls?" She said with venom. Mac stopped in his tracks slowly turning around and stalked towards her. "Maybe I outta take it out on you! Huh is that what you fucking want Y/N!" He said caging her in against to counter. She stared at him with fear in her eyes. Mac seen it that look she gave him when he caught her and Ragina in the closet hiding. He stepped away from her and walked to the door opening it and yelling "I'll be back later!" Then slammed the door.   


* * *


	11. Mac & The Girl Next Door

Chapter 11

Y/N turned and went to her room and walked into the closet pulling out a suit case. She needed to get away for a while, to think about what she wanted to do. She grabbed the phone and call her best friend Lily up. Lily lived in Las Vegas, Nevada she had moved there after she finished college. So she was going to go and visit her best friend who she hasn't seen in 5 years and have a little fun. "Hello" she heard Lily say through the phone. "Hey Lily" she said. "Y/N! Oh my God! Hey how are you? How's everything going?" Lily asked her. "Things are okay, the same. I was wondering if maybe I could come out and stay with you for a few days?" She said. "Yes! Absolutely! I'd love to have you!" Lily said excitedly. "Great! I'm gonna pack and then I'll see you in like 6 hours. I gotta swing by to let Walter know I'll be gone for a few days" she told her best friend. "I'll see you then. Love you" Lily said. "Love you too" Y/N said before hanging up.

Y/N went to her dresser grabbing enough clothes for a few days and put them in her suitcase, going to the closet she grabbed a pair of shoes that would go with everything, a little black dress and heels, then goung to the bathroom to get her makeup and toiletries and putting them in the suitcase zipping it up. Mac had bought her new tires for her car and put them on for her so she grabbed the suitcase and took it out to the car putting it in the back seat. She walked back into the house and grab paper and a pen, sitting down at the table and wrote Mac a note.

Mac,  
I went to my best friend Lily's out in Vegas. I'll be back in a few days or so I don't know. I need to think about everything and I just need time to figure out what I want to do. It's been a stressful, confusing, terrifying week and I need to get away from it all for a little. You just don't seem to get that I'm going to bed scared of you for a while at least until you show me I don't have anything to be scared of and so far you aren't doing a good job. I'll have my phone so you'll be able to get a hold of me. I'm sorry about this morning, maybe when I get back we can sit down and talk like adults instead of yelling at each other.

Love, Y/N   
  
She left the note on the fridge knowing he'd grab a beer and see it hanging there. Y/N grabbed her keys and walked out the door. Getting in the car you started it, putting it in reverse and backed up, pulling out on to the road. She drove down the windy road towards Luna Mesa. Pulling in she parked and got out walking inside. "You don't work today so what are you doing here?" Walter asked seeing she walk in. "I came to let you know I'm going to my best friend Lily's out in Vegas for a dew days or so" she told him. "This got something to do with my son?" He asked. "Yeah, I just need sometime to think and relax" she said. "Alright. I'll see you when you get back" Walter told her. "Thanks Walter" she said and walked back out to her car and headed for Vegas.

Mac was standing holding onto the chain that he had hung the douchbag frat boy up on while he watched his friends rape the three girls they had chained and gagged. All he could think about was you and the fit you had. The look you gave him, the same one you had given him the day he killed Devons friends. He put the bottle of beer he had in his hand to his lips. He finally decided to leave and go back to the house after hours of being in the cave. He had made a few deals making at least 500 dollars. "I'm leaving. Those girls better not be here next I come back!" He growled and walked out to his truck. He got in, put in reverse and took off back to the house.

Mac pulled up to the house and the first thing he noticed was that your car was gone. He got out and walked into the house not giving it a lot of thought just thinking you probably went into town to the store. He walked into the kitchen opening the fridge and grabbing a beer. When he closed the door he seen the note Y/N had left for him. He snatched it off the door and read it. Anger that's all he felt fill him as he read it. "Fuck!" He screamed and slammed the bottle of beer on the counter before walking out to his truck grabbing his phone and dialed her number. "Mac. I see you got my note" she said. "Yeah I got it! The fuck do you think you are doing!" He yelled. "Going to visit my best friend and gave some fun" she told him. "Turn around now or I'm coming after you" he growled. "No. You're not the boss of me, you don't own me Mac. Im 25 I can do what I want. I told you I need some time so please give it to me" she told him. "You can have your fucking time at home! Not put where other men can touch and look at what's mine!" He yelled through the phone. "Bye Mac, I'll see you when I get home" she said and hung up.

"Fuck!" He screamed slamming his fist on the steering wheel. He got out of his truck and walked back into the house. He pulled a duffle out and shoved clothes into his. He had pretty much moved in with her. He walked back to the truck and took off to the caves. Once there he parked, got out and walked in. "I thought I said to have those bitches gone by the next time I got back!" He yelled seeing they were still chained and gagged. They had bruises and cuts all over their bodies. "Didn't think you would be back til tomorrow man" one of his buddies said. "Yeah well I gotta go to Vegas and get Y/N. She ran off to her friends. Im going to take this batch with me and sell it while I'm down the. There better be a new one the time I get back!" He growled. He shoved the meth in a duffle and went back to his truck and head out to Vegas to sell the meth and get his girl. 

* * *


	12. Mac & The Girl Next Door

Chapter 12

Mac drove the five hours to Vegas pulling outside her friends apartment. He got out of his truck and walked across the street and stood up against her car. He lite a cigarette up and took a long drag and held it for a few seconds before blowing it up into the sky. Just as he was stunning it out with his foot he heard giggling. "Mac!" Y/N said stopping in her tracks. "What're you doing here?" She asked him. "Told ya I was comin down to get ya," he told her. "Mac Rodriguez! Really Y/N,?! He's the guy you're have problems with? He cooks, sells, and uses METH! He raped Reggie! And you decide it's a good idea to be with him?!" She exclaims. "Lily please, give me a minute with him alone," she said turning to her friend. "Text me when you're ready to go," she said and walked away.

Mac looked Y/N up and down looking at the short black dress that was skin tight and the heels she was wearing. "The fuck ate you wearing?!" He asked growling. "It's called a dress, Mac," she told him. "Yeah, good thing I did come down here. You tryin to get raped by some creep?!" He growls at her. "You mean someone like you?" She bit back at him. "Damn it Y/N! How many times do I need to tell you I won't hurt you or ever force myself on you?!" He was getting pissed and raised his voice towards her which in turn made her give him that damn look again. That look that she didn't believe him and showed fear. "Don't look at me like that," he said calmly. "Like what?" She asked. "With fucking fear!" He growled.

"Go home Mac. I don't want you here," she said and turned around. Mac pushed off the car and grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Hey, I'm sorry, alright. I promise you I'm not going to hurt you," he said putting his fingers under her chin to make her look at him. He walked her until he was leaning on the car again and she was standing in between his legs with his arms on her hips. "Why can't you just give me time?" She asked him. "No, I don't like you being here by yourself," he answered. "I'm with lily," she said. "Oh yeah, how comforting. I remember how she was when she lived in Cainville," Mac said. "She's changed," she said not very convincing. "Come here," he said pulling her closer against him making her rest her hands on his shoulders.

"I over reacted a little. But I'm not going to stand by while some douchbag disrespects my girl," he said. "Over reacted a little? Mac you fucking killed him and gis friends. You let your friends rape those girls and they're probably dead now too!" She said. "I didn't touch any of those girls when I left. I couldn't stop thinking about you," he said leaning in and kissing her. As much as she wanted to resist she couldn't. She wrapped hee arms around his neck and kissed him back. "If you think I'm letting you walk on the strip looking like this you're Cray. I'm going with you. You can have your time with Lily, I got a batch I gotta sell anyway, but I'm gonna be close," Mac told her. "Mac, are you crazy?! Bringing that shit down here!" She says. "I've got a guy lined up. I work woth him all the time. Plus we need the money," he told her. "We?" She asked. "Yeah, we. I'm getting a few thousand for the whole batch," he said.

"And i few thousand is going to last us," she deadpanned. "Ten thousand dollars should yes," he said. Her eyes went wide "Ten thousand?!" She said. "Yeah. Now turn around for a second," he said. "Why?" She asked. "Just turn around," he told her. She turned around and Mac dug in his pocket pulling out a gold heart shaped locket and put it around her neck and spun her to look at him. She had the locket in her hands it had the engraving Macs Girl in the front. "Mac, it's beautiful thank you," she said trying not to cry. "Open it" he said. She opened it and inside on one side it said I live you. She gasped and looked at him "Mac," she whispered. " look I'm sorry Okay. I don't know how this shot works because I've never felt like this about anyone before. But I do know how you make me feel," he told her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you too!" She said hugging him. Mac wrapped his arms tight around her. No one was going to get in between them he'd make sure of it.


End file.
